The Rose in Hollywood
by VAfan1
Summary: This happened after the car accident in the beginning of the story. Rose leaves the academy without Lissa and become a famous actress. In the middle of shooting her next movie, and accident happens and she is sent back home.
1. The accident

_Disclaimer: I do not own VA. I only own Samantha. _

Chapter 1: The accident

Rpov

"Rose let's go!" Samantha my manager called from outside the trailer.

"Coming!" I said back. I looked to the dresser and grabbed my costume. Who knew that doing a movie would be hard?

I walked out of my trailer and down the small steps to find Sam with her arms crossed around on her chest. She had jet black hair, had a few inches on me, with brown eyes, and she wore a regular business attire with a white blouse and a denim skirt.

"What took you so long?" she asked with her finger tapping her right arm in impatience.

I turned around and pointed to the zipper. "Can you fix this?" I asked. I scoffed and pulled it up.

I wore my costume for the movie my new movie: Tales of tomorrow. The movie takes place in a private school where a new student: Cara, tries to fit in with the in crowd. She falls in love with Adam, the first person she meets, but she leaves him behind when she becomes popular.

Cara's costume, the one I'm currently wearing, is a red, tight, silky dress that came down to mid thigh and had no straps. I love it. The scene we were shooting today is the part where Cara goes to a party that is hosted by the school's head cheerleader.

The director Cam saw me coming and smiled. Cam is only twenty years old with dark blonde hair and Emerald green eyes with hair that almost covered his eyes.

"Ready…1..2..3...Action!" and then we started shooting.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" I asked the actor, whose real name is Tom. He had black spiked hair and topaz cat eyes.

"Uh...Looking for you." He pointed out. "We were suppose to hang out tonight?"

According to the plot line, this is where Adam and Cara have a really big fight, that ultimately ends their friendship. It was outside, and it was daytime, so we had to bring overhead light that hung above everyone like a arch that will shoot some what black lights.

"We were?" I ask and take out my prop phone from my bag. I check the calendar, and yup. He was right. I looked at him with guilt. "Adam, I am so sorry."

He scoffed. "Yeah right, like you care." He turned to walk away and I ran after him.

"Adam, wait-ooh!" I tripped over a cord. Oh fuck. One headlight fell down crashing right on top of me.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone calling my name.

_How was it? Bad? Good?_

_VAfan1_

_P.S.: 8 reviews for chapter 2!_


	2. You're out of the movie

Disclaimer: Hi everyone, this story, and springtime resurrection, and one in a hundred will continue. Out of time has been…it's hard to say. I own nothing.

**Chapter 2: You're out for the movie**

**Rpov**

**My head was pounding, hard. I felt like my heart was there instead if my brain. Aren't I shooting my scene? Why am I sleeping?**

**Then I remembered. I tripped on a cord and one of the overhead light fell crashing down on my head. That explains why my head hurts like hell!**

**I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. The bed I was lying on was covered in sheets of white and pastel colors mixed with the scent of alcohol, and I saw a heart monitor that my left arm was attached to. Shit, hospital room.**

**I sat up groggily and groaned. **

**I placed my hand on my head and wasn't that surprised to find a thick bandage wrapped around my forehead. I looked down on my right arm and…it's in a sling!**

**Oh my God! I broke my arm! How the fuck!**

**I heard knocking on my door that was open and turned around to see Samantha standing there. **

"**Can I come in?" She asked.**

**I nodded. She took one of the chairs that were standing near the wall and brought to my right side. She made sure she wasn't too close to my arm; she had a worried look on her face.**

"**How the fuck did I break my arm?" I asked in annoyance.**

**She looked down and started to play with her hands. I crossed my arms without trying to twist my right arm and tapped my finger impatiently while I gave her a haughty look.**

"**Well?" I pressed after a few minutes.**

"**Well…uh…um…"She continued to play with her fingers that I so would break if she didn't answer me now.**

"**Samantha!" I yelled.**

**She looked up. "You're uh…" she chose her next words carefully. "Free for the next few months." she smiled.**

**I glared. "But I'm shooting my movie for the next few months." I replied. "I can't be free." I continued tapping my finger.**

"**Well…um…" she hummed and looked down at my arm. "Does it hurt?" she asked.**

**I shook my head keeping my composure. "Nope, it doesn't." I answered.**

**Another few minutes passed and I started to feel very irritated. "Samantha tell me now what you meant by 'you're free' now; if you don't I will twist your neck."**

**She finally answered. "You're out of the movie."**

**My mouth dropped. "What!?" I yelled aloud. The nurses and nurses aides heard and peeked into the room. "Mind your own fucking business!" I screamed at them. They widened their eyes and retreated.**

**I turned back to Samantha; unleashing my rage. "Why in crap's sake am I out? How long was I out!"**

**She pushed her chair back before answering. "They didn't cancel the movie, since you're the main character, but, because of your broken arm, they held back production." she pulled out her PDA from her bag. "And you've been in a coma for over four days."**

**My mouth dropped again. "Four days?" I asked. She nodded.**

**I closed my mouth and leaned back on the pillow as I groaned. I stared up at the ceiling. **

"**What am I going to do?" I asked myself.**

**Samantha answered me. "You can go back home." she said. I sat back up again.**

"**Are you kidding me!" I screeched.**

**She shrugged. "Why not? You haven't been back to St. Vladimir's in like what? Two years?" she asked.**

**Did I forget to mention that she's a former guardian? She was the guardian of Lissa's mother, and well, we both ran away to Hollywood right after her charge died, and when I thought I could no longer protect Lissa.**

**I shook my head. "No." I answered. "I'm not going back." I laid back down and faced away from her.**

**She sighed. "You're going to have to go back some day." she answered. "You belong there."**

**I scoffed. "Right," I said with heavy sarcasm. "Like how you went back?"**

**She shook her head. "I had to go because I have to protect you Rose." she answered back. "You have to finish dhampir training."**

**With that she stood up and walked to the door. But she left saying, "We're leaving tomorrow morning for Montana." **

**I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself that this is a dream. I'm just going to wake up in my trailer about to begin my scene, it's just a dream; a dream. **

**I repeated those words countless times as I fell into sleep.**

**This will be updated tomorrow, I was suppose to do this yesterday, but I lost time. **

**Please review…****L**

**VAfan1**

**P.S: Love hurts!**


	3. Why not?

**I own nothing. I'm going to let Dimitri come out first in the next chapter, not this one, along with lover boy Adrian. -girls screams- …I own nothing, except Samantha, and Julie.**

Chapter 3: Why not?

"Everything seems in order Ms. Hathaway." Dr. Burns said checking on my blood pressure and my health chart. He made some notes on them then turned to Samantha who watched patiently. "She can't do anything that involves using that arm for awhile."

"Ok." She nodded at him as he made his way to me.

He inspected my cast thoroughly then turned to me. "She can have this taken off in about…a week or so, but after that, she has to take it easy for about another week." More like in a few days. Being a dhampir, I have moroi blood in me that allows my body to heal faster than others.

"So no exercise?" I asked. And by that, I meant dhampir training.

He shook his head. "Not unless you want to shatter your arm."

"Fine." I agreed. "But I can still use my left right?"

He nodded. "Just don't break that one too." I nodded. He got up and walked over to Samantha. "She can leave tomorrow." Samantha nodded.

He walked out of the room which left me and my assistant/bodyguard alone.

I groaned and leaned back on the bed. She scoffed. "It's not that bad." she said.

I gave her a glare. "Right," I countered. "It's a piece of cake being a dhampir who is trained to fight, but can't even train because of a broken arm!"

"Is everything ok in here?" Julie walked in. She's Samantha's assistant and my babysitter. She has black-brown hair like me, and close to black eyes. She turned her attention to me.

"Everything's fine." I groan. "Except I have to go back to St. Vlad's tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" I shouted. "I can't go back!"

"Why?" The two of them asked.

I groaned. "Because…I just can't."

Julie frowned at me. "You got a call yesterday from Lissa." She takes out my cell phone from her pocket and hands it to me. "She left a message."

I checked my voice mail and listened to it.

"Rose," she began. "Please come back! We need you back here! It's not the same without you! Rose!-"

I hung up after the last 'Rose.'

I sighed. "Fine I'll go back."

She took back my phone and walked back. Samantha stayed back.

"Six o' clock sharp" she said. I nodded.

I laid back down on the bed and faced the wall.

There are three reasons why I can't go back to the academy.

One: I couldn't protect Lissa from losing her family.

Two: I can't train as a dhampir anymore.

And three: If I go back, I might forget about the real reason I left, which is, I'm probably the most dangerous person to her if I ever go near her again.

**Review. I'm only asking for 5 this time since I really like this story, and this is one of my most original ideas.**


	4. The Russian badass and the Romanian hunk

**This hasn't been updated in awhile! Sorry!**

Chapter 4: Introducing the Russian Badass, and the Romanian Hunk

The academy's iron gates came closer into view, I sighed. Samantha had called Kirova and told her my situation. Unfortunately, they don't have enough room in guest housing for all of us, so I have to stay in my old room.

Isn't that just great?

I groaned. Julie who sat next to me turned. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just hungry." I lied. She gave me a sharp look then turned back to the front.

Samantha chatted with our driver, Dimitri Belikov. He's a guardian in St. Vlad's. A new one at that since I didn't see him when I left.

He had long brown hair that tied in the back of his head, brown dark eyes, and was insanely tall. Maybe six feet something. He nodded as Samantha talked. He wore a stoic expression and it didn't falter one bit. He looks badass I might say.

When he talked, I noticed a slight Russian accent, wow, a Russian Badass. "You and Julie will be assuming your guardian duties?" he asked.

She shook her head, then nodded. "Well…it's hard to explain." she said. "She'll be watching out for Rose, and I'll be assuming my guardian duties for the Dragomir Princess."

He nodded his head. "I guess when we graduate, we're guarding partners."

My eyes widened. "You're…Lissa's guardian?" I choked out.

He nodded. "Since her parents died and because Guardian Regan was technically not her guardian," he looked to Samantha. "She had no one to protect her, so they chose me."

"Oh," I nodded. I looked him over one more time and noticed that he must more than a few years older than me. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four" he answered.

"Have you ever had another charge?" I pressed. His stoic face faltered for a moment and he sighed.

"Yes, I have." he answered. "My charge was a Zeklos lord, and he died when I went on a visit to see my family."

I frowned. "I'm sorry." I said.

He shook his head. "It's okay," he continued staring at…the academy? We drove passed the iron gates and got out of the car. "Welcome back."

I rolled my eyes. Oh how I still hate it here.

I few people who passed by gasped when they saw me. They began whispering to each other then did a double take. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff.

Dimitri took something out of his pocket and gave it to me. I stared at him and groaned. My old room key.

"Fuck." I muttered and made my way to my old room.

I entered the building and a few novices stared. I looked over the crowd and say Eddie and Mason looking at me with their mouths wide open.

I smirked. "Yo Castile! Ashford!" I called to them. They smiled and waved at me. I waved at them and walked up to my room.

I unlocked the door and sighed. It still looked the same except for the new computer on the desk. I dragged my stuff in and didn't bother to unpack anything.

My stomach growled. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my room; locked the door; then walked down to the commons.

I stood in line to get my food and I heard some whispers.

"What is she doing here?" one person asked.

"Isn't she a actress now?" another

"I heard she got fired." one bitch came in whose voice I know. Camille Conta. I rolled my eyes and looked over the lunch room. I saw Lissa hanging out with Mason, Eddie, and…Christian Ozera? Since when?

I made my way over there and dropped my plate down. "What's up?" I said and they looked up at me.

Lissa smiled and stood up to pull me into a tight hug which I happily returned.

"You're back!" she cried happily. "You're really here!"

"Yup, bitchiness and all!" I said she laughed and we sat back down. I turned to Ozera. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I'm dating Lissa now." he smiled at her.

My mouth dropped. "What?" Lissa explained.

"He helped me get through the depression and stuff." she said and looked at him with love. "And he showed me…other things."

I rolled my eyes. I looked over to Camille Conta who had some guys arm wrapped around her shoulders. He had sandy brown hair that looked stylishly tousled, dark emerald eyes, and smug expression that I found hot.

"Whose that with Conta?" I asked and ate my lunch.

"That's Adrian Ivashkov." Lissa explained. "We met him a while back, and guess what Rose! He's a spirit user too!"

My eyes widened. "Really?" We had found out after the accident that Lissa specialized in a new element called: spirit.

She nodded. "He can dream walk, and see auras." she continued. "We're currently learning from each other."

I took a double take of him as Camille got kissed him. "What's he doing with the bitch?" I asked.

She sighed. "They're dating." She shook her head. "Her parents asked his parents because she asked them too and…yeah."

After Camille pulled away. He looked up and saw me staring at him. He smiled full on and I blushed. I couldn't help but check him out, I mean come on! Who wouldn't? Camille looked at me with a death glare and took Adrian's hand and left the commons.

I scoffed. "What's her problem?" I asked Lissa.

"She thinks you might steal him." she said and took a bite out of her food. "She heard rumors that you were coming back, so she's keeping tabs on her guy." She rolled her eyes. "But he's not really interested in her."

I nodded. "He's pretty…hot, I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "Right." she said with sarcasm. "Rose, admit it, you like him."

I rolled my eyes. "As if!" I took a huge chunk of lunch in my mouth.

Adrian Ivashkov, I guess I might like him, who knows?

**I hope you liked this one! 8 reviews!**

**VAfan1**


	5. What's her problem?

**Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile! I wanted to finish Out of Time first before continuing it. I own Nothing except for Julie, Samantha, and other characters not mentioned in VA.**

Chapter 5: Welcome Back,

After lunch finished, the bell for our afternoon classes rung. I followed Lissa since we had the same schedule, except for math which I had pre-calculus, and she had regular calculus.

"Nerd." I called her when we entered the classroom.

She shrugged. "Hey, not my fault I got in." I smirked at her while she grinned.

Our first class is Slavic art; which I don't have a great appreciation for. I ignored whatever the teacher talked about as he rabbled on and on about painting, which I now find useless.

They rest of the day played out like this. Me following Lissa, and me ignoring lectures.

As I made my way back to my dorm, I banged into someone as I crossed the quad.

"Watch it." I said. I turned to a very pissed off Camille Conta.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered. She never did like me, since every guy in school thought I was much prettier than her, and I am. "Shouldn't you be banging up Kevin Marsh?"

I glared at her. Kevin Marsh used to be my boyfriend, but we only dated for the sake of the movie that we were currently doing together. Other than that, we were only friends.

"Don't see how it's your business." I said and took a step.

Bitch didn't know when to shut up. "Don't act like that." she stepped in front of me and blocked my way. "We all know you two fuck each other, and next time don't let me catch your eyes on my boyfriend."

I scoffed. "You don't know when to give up? Do you?" I said. "And for your information," I pushed her out of the way. "He looked at me first." She stood there dumbfounded as I walked back to my room.

"Rose!" I heard someone call me when I entered the building. I turned around to see Mason waving me over to him. I smiled.

I strode over to him and sat down next to him on the plush lounge chair. "What's up Mace?" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Not much, just wanted to talk to you." He blushed. Mason always had a crush on me, not that we aren't friends or anything, but I just don't see him the same I way he sees me.

I shrugged. "What's up with Conta?" I asked. "She just snapped at me earlier, and she said; ' stay away from my boyfriend'."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something. "Well, she believes all that gossip bull shit that is always being written about you." He sighed. "Have you even really dated them?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just for publicity for our movies and that's it."

He continued speaking. "Well, like I said, she believes it, and she thinks you might take her boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov."

"Who is this dude anyway?" I asked. So far, all I know about him is that he uses Spirit.

Mason explained. "He's a spirit user like Lissa. He's a great guy, but kind of loony. Spirit kind of makes him weird, so he says and does a lot of crazy stuff." I laughed. "Hey! Other than that, he's okay. Camille started dating him because her parents asked his, and they felt bad, so Adrian said okay." I nodded.

"How old is he?" I asked. He looked to old to be a student, but to young to be a faculty member.

"He's twenty one." Mason answered. I nodded and thanked him and made my way to my room.

As soon as I got my door open, I closed it and ran to my bed and fell asleep after the very long day that I had.

**Sorry this is very short.**

**Review.**


	6. Announcement:The Rose in Hollywood

**_Julie aka VAfan1 here! Well...I'm having really bad writers block right now, and I can't come up with enough ideas for all of my stories. It might be a while for each chapter to be posted, and when they are, they might be much shorter than usual. Sorry, but the guy I like and I danced the cha-cha together this week for PE, and my head is in La-la-land. Even though we already danced it, I still have the airhead feeling that I had when we were dancing, so yeah, right now, I'm clueless! Sorry!_**

**_VAfan1_**

**_P.S.: If you have a story idea, tell me and please tell me which story you want it to be in! Thank you! :D_**


	7. VAfan1's back Secret Admirer?

I'm back baby, and I'm writing again! I don't own anyone except for my personal characters. And thank you I. for the idea!

**Chapter 6: VAfan1's back; Admirer?**

**Rpov**

**I awoke to a knock on my door. I opened my eyes groggily and stared around the room. "Mail call!" I heard someone call from the other side of the door. I got out of my bed and tripped on my shoes that I forgot to move. I hit the ground pretty hard and felt a vibration. "Is everything all right in there?"**

**I quickly stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to a young moroi boy with hazel eyes and sand colored hair. He smiled innocently at me and had a rather large mail bag slung over his shoulder.**

"**What's that?" I pointed a finger to his bag.**

**He handed the bag to me and kept his smile. "Fan mail from people in the academy and out." He answered. I nodded. **

**I handed him five bucks and closed the door. The bag was really heavy and bulky, how much this time?**

**The last time I got fan letters, it was both email and handwritten. And much worse than that, there were over six thousand of them! And I wanted to be nice so I read every single one of them. It took me over seven weeks to read them all since I had a movie and a TV show going on.**

**I sighed and I dropped it on the bed next to me. I opened the bag with some difficulty since my arm is still in a cast.**

**As soon as the bag opened, some of the letters flooded out. I sighed and shook my head. I picked up the first one. It was purple and from a girl in Jersey name Sara. **

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**You're, like, totally AWESOME!! You are the greatest person alive!! I hope your arm is better!!**_

_**Sara**_

**I smiled and picked up the next one. It was from a guy right here in the academy.**

_**Dear Hathaway,**_

_**Wow. You're an actress huh? Who would have ever thought that the famous blood whore to be would actually get a real job? Well, better stay sexy, or else you won't be able to eat huh?**_

**I skipped the rest of the letter and rolled my eyes. I tossed it into the trash and swore underneath my breath. **

"**When will people shut up?" I asked myself.**

**I picked up the next one. It was a pink rose colored envelope with words written in crayon. I smiled and opened it.**

_**Dear Ms. Rose,**_

_**My name is Mandy. My mommy is sick and she says that one day she wants to meet you. I want to meet you too. I heard that you broke your arm. Get better okay?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Rose**_

_**I have the same name as you!! :D**_

**I laughed at it. It was so cute that little kids write to me. I couldn't help but read it over again. This has definitely been the best thing that happened ever since returning to the academy.**

**I read a few more letters that were really boring. They only said: You rock! Or Suck ass bitch!**

**I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the very last letter. It looked really peculiar. It was a white envelope and looked a little worn. I turned it over and saw that it had a red seal on it. My eyes widened. Who is this from? **

**I opened it and read it.**

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**From the very first time I saw your face, I knew my world had changed. From the very moment I found out your name, I sang out in joy. From the first time I heard your voice, I thought that every other sound isn't as brilliant.**_

_**You're my shining light in my darkened world; you are my hope; my joy; my life.**_

_**I need to see you with me. I need to hear your voice again. **_

_**I'm with the most brutal person in the world. She's cruel, cold hearted and horrid. I need your warmth and your careful embrace around.**_

_**I need you. I love you**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Your Admirer**_

_**P.S.: I'm closer than you think.**_

**My cheeks were flushed. I re-read the letter again and I couldn't help but blush more, and trust me, it takes a lot to make me blush.**

**I heard a knock on the door.**

"**Come in!" I called.**

**Lissa opened the door and closed it behind her. "Hey." she said as she sat down next to me.**

"**Hi." I said.**

**She looked over my mail bag and the pile of opened letters. She looked back at me with an amazed expression. "They really love you." she murmured.**

**I shrugged. "Some do, some don't" I said and showed her the letter from little Rose. She read it and smiled. "What do you think?"**

"**Cute." she said. "So, are you going to visit her?" I nodded. We looked over all of the letters until she found the one from my SA.**

"**Any idea who its from?" she asked. I shook my head.**

"**The courier said that these letter came from inside and outside the academy," I shrugged. "So I don't know."**

"**Hmm…" she said. She flipped over the letter to the side with the seal. Her mouth popped open and she dropped the letter. She just sat there looking at me with her mouth wide open.**

"**Lissa," I waved a hand over her eyes. No response. I snapped my fingers. "Lissa?"**

"**Oh my God," she finally said. She picked up the letter and showed me the seal. "Do you know what this is?" she said excitedly as she pointed to it.**

**I shook my head. "A seal?"**

**She shook her head. "No," she said. "It's the Ivashkov family crest!"**

**My eyes popped. I took the letter from her and examined it. Definitely the Ivashkov seal.**

**Which means…**

**Adrian Ivashkov might me my admirer?**

**So how was it? I haven't written in a while since I had like 6 projects at the same time and tests, but now I'm back.**

**Julie**


	8. Bye guys?

**Hi Everyone,**

**I haven't written anything in a long while and I haven't updated anything on my profile in over two weeks....wanna know why? im no longer going to be a writer...my mom is stopping me and well i cant go against her so, im going to give up for now...i dont know when i'll be back, but i will TRY to come back. **

**So until then, Goodbye.**

**VAfan1**


	9. D

**Hi Everyone,**

**Its been awhile since, my last update, and all the crap has disappeared more so or less, and the writer's block is gone. if i have any readers left, there will be a new chapter soon. Either for The Rose in Hollywood, Time Needed, or Springtime Ressurrecion.**

**Just be patient!**

**Vafan1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry, been kind of busy these past weeks with homework and some other stuff. Any who, I do not own VA or any of its characters. The rest I do own.**

Chapter 7: Is it him?

Lissa and I stared at each other and back at the letter that I held in my hands. A few quiet moments passed. The feeling set and I slammed the door close and we both started freaking out over it.

"But…he…Camille?" Lissa asked frantically.

I kept shaking my head and paced around my room with my hand behind my back, since my arm is still broken. Why the hell does Adrian Ivashkov love me? Adrian Ivashkov…loves me…. Oh crap.

"Isn't he dating Camille Conta?" I asked Lissa who still looked bewildered. She stared at me and nodded slowly. I shook my head. God…this is so fucking confusing! He's dating Camille, but he loves me? Huh?

"Do you really think it's him?" Lissa asked me. I turned to her. "He can't be the only Ivashkov in this school. And you might never know, how sure are that he wrote it and not another Ivashkov somewhere else?"

I nodded my head. True, there are more than one Ivashkov in school. And they're a really big branch-In Moroi terms-in the royal families.

How sure is it that the letter came from Adrian anyway? We haven't even met each other, so why the hell would he love me when he only knows me from tabloids and stuff? Maybe he just wants the Rose in the movies and not the REAL Rose Hathaway.

_2 days later…_

It's been two days since that letter, and a lot have come after that. In fact more than letters now. Every time its curfew and we have to go back to our dorms, there's always a red rose taped to my door with no note, just a blood red rose. And when it's breakfast time, there's always a banner or something hanging in the cafeteria saying 'I love you' or 'Find me soon.' Unfortunately, they also have my name on it so, so instead of the person getting in trouble, I get in trouble.

But unfortunately, when I go to detention for that, I get another detention because after detention, someone will put it back up just in time for dinner.

If this person is Adrian, I will make his life hell.

I looked to the clock that hung on the wall in the corner of the room and sighed. It is three-thirty, which meant that I had at least half an hour until detention finished. Hopefully, my last one here.

Half an hour finally passed and detention finished. Even though I didn't really want to be in this school, I decided taking a walk around and getting familiar with my surroundings again would be a good idea.

I left the classroom and walked outside around the school grounds for a little while. I rounded the school's quads, the commons, and even the gym and administration building.

And for some odd reason, I got bored and decided to walk in the library. As I entered, people immediately started to whisper things such as "She's back?", "Look what the cat dragged in…", and "ooh, everyone's favorite whore and actress is back." I knew the last one was from Camille but I decided to ignore it since I didn't feel like fighting with her at this time.

My head was still fogged up by that letter. Adrian Ivashkov, the Queen's nephew and heir, loves me? That is way too unimaginable.

Yes, I do like Adrian, but I never even met let alone even talked to the guy; I have no idea what he's like. He could just be like one of those stuck up Moroi men that our world is constantly filled to the brim with.

Then, speak of the devil, he just happened to walk up to me. I sat down on one of the tables and read one of the books that some nerd left on the table.

"Hi." He said as he sat down in front of me and smiled. "I'm Adrian Ivashkov, you're Rose Hathaway, right?"

I placed my book down and nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded. "So, you're the girl whose suppose to be a bloodwhore…" With that I got up and ran out of the library before he could say anything else.

I can't believe I almost started to like him. He just called me a bloodwhore. I knew it. He IS like the rest of the Moroi men.

**Poor Rose…**

**Julie aka VAfan1**


	11. Author's Note

_Sorry for the AN! I know I haven't updated anything in a really long while._

_Anyway, I might not be writing a new chapters or stories for now. My really strict, pain in the butt, female dog of an English teacher has kind of place an account block on me going onto fanfiction._

_But, if I do have any updates, I'll ask my boyfriend to post it up since she said "I" can't be on. :P She didn't mention him or anyone else.._

**Hey, this is Adrian and I love my Julie! 3**


	12. Royal Jerk

**Chapter 8**

**R POV**

That jerk! We barely said a paragraph to each other and he already is an asshole. Ugh. He is such a Royal pain-in-the-ass Moroi. Even if he is the person who had sent the letter, he sure isn't acting like it. The person who wrote the letter obviously doesn't believe the rumors about me and actually wants to see the real me. Not the person that everyone thinks they see.

Yeah, I admit I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I've gotten drunk and ended up making out with some guys. I'm known as a flirt. And, there are a lot of rumors about me—which aren't even true. Honestly, I don't really care about what people think about me; especially the Royal Moroi.

Dhampirs and Moroi are treated differently. Moroi would get away with anything— maybe even murder with the right contacts, of course. They get anything they want. The only consequence they would get is that they are badly talked about in public. But for us the Dhampirs', we get labeled as "whores," "dependable," and of course, "expendable." Our society is truly unfair. Dhampirs' make so many sacrifices, not only for our kind's sake but also, for the sake of the Moroi who don't even see how much they really do need us.

Sometimes, I wonder why I even want to be a Guardian. Do I want to sacrifice my dignity for people who don't even appreciate what I do for them? How much longer can I even put up with this before I snap? Would I even _become_ a Guardian after Graduation?

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see Lissa walking up to me. I haven't noticed that I had walked from the Library to the middle of the Quad. I sat on a patch of grass nearby. She looked at me warily, as if trying to read my mind like how I'm able to read hers.

I stood up from where I was sitting and shook my head. "Nothing in particular. Just needed to get out of my room."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I saw you storming out of the Library earlier." I sighed. "What happened?"

From behind her I saw Camille and her assh- I mean boyfriend walking by.

I sighed. Adrian Ivashkov. The nephew of our current Queen; probably the next King himself. I can't help but notice how much he glows even though it's nearly midnight here for the Humans. His stylish yet messy brown hair seemed so smooth yet course. His emerald green eyes staring around as if he is looking for a lost object. Just for a moment, our eyes met and I could see that there's something missing in them. Yes, his eyes had a smile in them, but that smile looked compressed; hidden from the rest of the world. I wanted to look away but at the same time, I didn't want to. Like, I want him to see through my eyes; like I am seeing into his somewhat.

Snap! I shook my head to see Lissa's hand in front of me. "Rose, did you hear me?" She looked exasperated. I probably zoned out on her.

"Yes, sorry Liss." I looked at her then back at Adrian. I heard a gasp but, I don't think it came from Lissa. The beautiful green eyes I had just been staring into are now closed and his lips, which I didn't bother looking at, are now engaged into a very erotic lip lock with Camille Conta, the true Slutzilla of the School.

I looked back at Lissa. "I'll see you at dinner, okay? I'll explain it then." With that, I took off running to my dorm.

When I reached my dorm I quickly ran inside and slammed and locked the door then leant against it. I felt my heart beating quickly in my chest. How could he just kiss her like that? Why her? A voice inside my head said, _because she's his girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? _ That's right. She's his girlfriend. But, why am I feeling this way?

I mentally chastised myself. I shouldn't be feeling this especially since they are dating. I have no right to be feeling like this. Why am I feeling like this? This is not right. Do I like him? Am I falling for him? He's the freaking playboy in our school! Well, technically he doesn't go to our school, but still, he's a playboy. He's also almost drunk all the time. And the drugs, don't get me started. I've only been back for a while and Lissa has already filled me on these things. I know I shouldn't be making any comments regarding him but, how can I not? He seems and looks like the typical Royal Moroi.

He has his title, Prince Ivashkov – The next in line to be King. The rich, royal asswi- I mean, Moroi girlfriend, Camille. And of course, he has his connections that are related somehow to his title. He's only about two or three years my senior and he already had all of this without doing anything other than being born. He's just the lucky son of a gun who is born into wealth, power, royalty, and success while the rest of us need to work our ass off.

Yet… There is something about him. Something that is deep inside of him under his ploys. Something enchanting almost… Something like he wants to get away from everything…

What is that something?

**_Hi everyone. Sorry for such a short chapter. I kind of had to do some Teenbiz while writing this. :P_**

**_Anyway, I've asked Adrian to post this chapter since I'm not allowed to post anything myself. My teacher said that "I" can't post it. :P Nothing about him posting it. Haha. So, I'm very sorry for the delay. I'll be sure that whenever I have any new chapters or stories, I'll be asking him to post it. :P So, be nice to him so say "Thank you" to him since he's the one posting it._**

**_VAfan1/Julie_**

**_..._**

**_And Adrian who loves his Julie and can love you too if you review this for her. :D_**


	13. Author's Note Sorry! I hate these too!

**_Hi, everyone. It's Julie. Sorry for the no updates. A lot of things have been happening lately, and I really needed to work some things out. Anyway, I WILL be posting new chapters and stories and try my best to finish all of my old stories, since they've been incomplete for a very long time. _**

**_I also have a youtube channel now. My friends and I will be making uploads soon, we just got to figure some stuff out. My username is TakaJuNew101 and I only have one video which is an announcement. :P Yeah, it's pretty lame, but I felt like I had to make it. So, please check it out. :)_**

**_And, Adrian will no longer be doing any posts for me. My teacher is letting me upload myself now and Adrian and I broke up. :/ But, it's okay. :) Now it means more readings and even videos now. :) _**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Julie _**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry, guys. I haven't been updating lately. I had a wedding to attend, a baby to take care of, and because of a lot of stressful stuff dealing with you know who and schoolwork. -_- Anyway, I just want to say that I'll be posting a new chapter soon for the following stories: _

**The Rose in Hollywood**

**My Cold Ending **

**A Rose's Tale **

**Time Needed **

**Springtime Resurrection **

_I'll try to post them up by the end of the school year. By then, there should be no stress or schoolwork to do. :P LOL _


	15. AN

_Okay, so, I know I pretty broke my promise to all of you on here about the updates. _

_I would like to say that I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't have time to write this summer because a lot of drama happened, plus, writing was not a top priority. I had a wedding to plan out for my Uncle and Aunt, I had to deal with some of my friends drama, I had to finish some Summer school work because I'm a Senior this year and I want to graduate with my class, and, I have a new boyfriend named Liam whom needed me more than my stories._

_I'm so sorry for letting you all down. _ I'll_ TRY_ my best to get on and update, but, I'm not saying when or which story. _

**ALSO, THIS IS FOR THE READER WHO SAID I MADE "GOOD EXCUSES." I'm sorry YOU have no life and need to check out on my updates. I'm sorry I HAVE a life and is not always on a computer. Before you say something, please think that some people have lives and that these so-called "excuses" need to be dealt with first. **_  
_

**Love you All,**

**SmokeAndMirrors1713 / VAfan1**

**(I finally got into Black Veil Brides, too! :D) **


	16. A Rose with Thorns is not a Daisy

**Chapter 9**

**R POV**

I spent the whole evening in my dorm. Lissa called earlier and asked why I didn't meet her like I said and came up with the excuse that I needed to rest my arm. I guess she caught onto the lie because she only said okay and hung up. I couldn't sleep for the most part. I was mainly pacing around the campus, until I sat down on one of the benches in the Quad, all night thinking about Adrian.

I barely even know the dude and he already has me feeling this way. Why? I only know his reputation, is that I'm drawn too? Or is it his looks? A flash from earlier when I was looking deep into his green eyes came to mind. It was like there was no one else but us at the time. It was only he and I even though we were so far apart.

"Hey, whore, why are you all alone?" The Slutzilla said walking to the bench I was sitting on, "No customers?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Actually, I'm alone purposely. I don't need attention all the time like you." I remarked.

She glared at me and her face turned red. "Yeah, but you're so desperate for it, aren't you?" She said trying to smirk again but it looked less cocky.

"Isn't that you?" I smiled sarcastically. With that she huffed and turned on her heel walking away. When she was finally out of sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Honestly, I don't even know what I did wrong to her. I don't even talk to her! Heck, the only time I do, it's when she picks on me. Maybe she's just jealous of the fame… Oh well. Royal Moroi always think they need everyone's attention, even if they do nothing.

I shook my head trying to fight back the irate feelings that she brought up, but there was something else. I started to feel like I needed to beat her into a pulp. Wait, what? That's not allowed. I may be famous in and out of the Moroi world, but I'm still just a Dhampir and a Dhampir harming a Moroi on purpose can be punishable by death.

_It's punishment of the Heart if you let her keep you between the two of you,_ a voice in my head said. Wait… what? Punishment of the Heart, between the two of 'you'? Could that mean that I'm jealous of her being with Adrian? I rolled my eyes at the thought. Who in the right mind would be jealous of a whore and a jerk being together? Besides, Camille is a bitch and I heard he is also a manwhore; they seem to be well fit for each other.

_Then, why do you feel this way? _The voice said again. Ugh, I think I'm losing my mind. I am not, will not, should not, and can not have feelings for a fucking Ivashkov. Especially not _Adrian_. Maybe, there's a chance that letter was sent just as a prank by him or better yet sent by a different Ivashkov, there are more than hundreds of them around the world.

With that light of Hope, I got my ass off the bench and walking to the dorms. When I entered my room, I was a bit taken back by the amount of letters that were waiting all over the place. Apparently, the dorm matron must have taken the liberty of opening my door so they can deliver them. Usually, if you missed the mail carrier, you would have to walk down to the school's mail room and get it. I guess they had a little mercy on me since my arm is broken, the mail room is on the other side of campus, and there was a mountain of letters that were delivered.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed then grabbed the nearest letter. As I turned it over to open it, it was apparently sealed with none other than the stupid Ivashkov seal. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, and just prayed this person stayed anonymous. I slowed peeled the flap then pulled the letter out.

_A Rose with it's thorns is not like that of a Rose whose thorns are cut. A Rose with thorns is a fighter and if you aren't careful, you'll suffer while the Rose with no thorns will only be bent to your will. _

_You are the Rose with thorns for you fight for what you want and no one else can stop you, yet the others are nothing but mere Daisies when compared to you. I've only known you for a short time, but I learned that from you off the bat. _

_Maybe, that's why I'm drawn to you. You're not a Daisy, you're a Rose. A real Rose who was just cut from the bush, one who is still a fighter and will be as long as she wants it._

_Never change, my dear Rose. For your thorns are why you're so special._

I blinked as I finished reading the letter. Confusion filled the pit of my stomach as I tried to decipher what the person had actually meant. Hmm, it'll just have to wait until the morning. With that, I turned the lights off, didn't bother to change, then laid down on my bed as I had a dream that oddly involved Adrian Ivashkov.

**Okay, I finally updated this story, only for two reasons. Lately, I've been getting PMs from people asking when this story will be continued, what's going to happen in this story, and what should be in the story. I'm going to continue this story because well, this is a story that I love and many of you love to, so for the sake of that I'm going to update this story at least once a week. The second reason is that some of you are asking if you can adopt this story and have been PMing that. The answer is: No, absolutely not. None of my stories are open for adoption and will not ever be placed under adoption. **

**Now, I haven't been updating because I'm just really busy. I try to update when I can, but I'm a Senior this year and graduation is only a few days away and I've also got a new boyfriend who needs me, friends who need me, family who needs me, and I have a church prom coming up along with stupid drama from dumb people. With that happening, it's hard to just find time for myself to just sit down and write when the only time that I do have to myself is bedtime or naps. **

**So, yeah. I'm gonna try to update this story so that it can be finished. I'm pretty sure there won't be a sequel, but we'll see and if I'm up for it. **

**- Julie **


End file.
